The Awesome Prussia vs The World
by KokoLolo
Summary: When the nations of the world are threatened by a mysterious villain, there's only one guy who can stop him. Unfortunately for everyone, that guy is Prussia. On Hiatus
1. Prologue

The self-proclaimed 'awesome' albino sat sprawled across the couch, Wii controller in both hands. His fingers were pounding against the round, plastic buttons on the remote, creating a loud clicking sound. He smirked as he jumped upon a Koopa in the Mario game.

"Can't kill me now, you stupid turtle." he whispered to himself. From the other room, Germany's deep voice was heard shouting into the telephone. Prussia didn't really care much about his brother's problems. He usually tuned himself out whenever the blond would start to complain about his life. His eyebrows furrowed together as he tried to focus on jumping from platform to platform. On the screen, the Italian plumber was barely dodging the fireballs that were being shot at him. Prussia let out a deep breath, "Only one jump left and-"

The door from the other room slammed open causing Prussia to slip up on the buttons and allowing Mario to fall into the lava.

"Son of a bitch."

Germany stalked into the room, a fixed glare on his facial features; he reached for his coat that was hung up and slipped it on.

Prussia narrowed his eyes at his younger brother, "What the hell is wrong now?"

All that the Prussian received in reply was a grumble from the Germanic nation.

"Well, thanks to you, Mario fell in lava." Prussia didn't show any effort to hide his annoyance.

Germany turned to face his elder brother, "Prussia, I need for you to be quiet." his voice was strained, trying to hold back his anger. He continued, "I just was on the phone with Italy and something has happened. You need to stay out of it."

Prussia scoffed, "Yeah, I didn't want to help with whatever the fuck happened anyways." he paused, then asked, "What happened?"

The German seemed reluctant to answer, but he finally did after a beat of silence, "Someone has directly attacked two of us."

Prussia frowned, "What do you mean?"

"The first attack happened earlier this week to France, and now Romano's been attacked as well." Germany quickly added, "A meeting has been called, and I need to go to the airport to catch my flight. Again, brother, stay out of this."

Before Prussia could press any more on the topic, Germany was out the door with a packed bag. Prussia blinked, _What does he mean by attacked?_

The albino sat straight up on the couch then reached for his cell phone that was laying on the short-legged table in front of him.

**XxX**

Twenty-nine-year-old Claudia Richter took her job as a German agent seriously. She was one of the agency's most reliable people. So it didn't surprise her much when they called her in within a few short hours of Romano being attacked. The blonde pulled open the door to her boss' office, and promptly took a seat in a chair in front of his desk.

"You needed to see me, sir?"

"Yes, Richter," he took a sip of his coffee and set it down, "as you've already heard, the man who attacked France, the personification," he stated, making sure they were on the same page, "has struck again, this time with Romano as the victim. Of course, they're each okay, but we can't have them continue on with this."

"Yes." she nodded, prompting him to continue.

"This man is dangerous. He's using bombs, Richter." the man's voice was grave.

"I've heard."

"I don't understand his motives, but he's getting extremely out of hand. This man can get through a security system for God's sakes! To defeat him, we're going to need someone who knows information about each of these nations, someone who knows their weaknesses and can think one step ahead of this terrorist."

Claudia gave a firm nod and stood up and started her way out the door, "I won't let you down, sir."

"Richter, where the hell are you going?! You don't even know your mission yet!"

_He wasn't referring to me? _Claudia frowned, confused. She turned around, quickly recomposing, "Er, yes, I apologize."

"We're going to need you to escort the personification of Prussia to defeating this man."

"Excuse me?" Claudia asked, thinking she had misheard him. She'd heard about him and most of the information was negative.

"Prussia, Richter."

"Won't we be targeted?"

"Of course not! Prussia's not a nation." the boss leaned back in his chair, "now you should start by picking up Prussia and bringing him here. Don't worry, he speaks German."

"Y-yes, sir." she started to back out to the exit.

"Good, I'll see you later."

Claudia immediately left the room; this mission was not what she had expected.

**A/N:**

**Yay! New story! **

**This is actually my first major story by myself since March! I'm ready to get this party on the road.**

**Alrighty, let's get a few things out there: Yes, there is an OC, but she is there strictly for the mission and humor. **

**So, tell me what you think in one of those nifty reviews! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~KokoLolo**


	2. Opening Credits

India sat on the carpet, using the couch as back support, irritated with the albino that was seated on the couch playing his Harvest Moon game, "You had me leave the World Meeting early for this?"

"I was bored." Prussia shrugged, glancing down at the Indian, "Besides, it wasn't like it was important!"

"Important?!" India repeated in disbelief, "there's a man going around attacking the others! I have no clue who he is, and how to avoid him! You said this was an emergency."

"Me being bored is an emergency!" Prussia protested, rolling his eyes as he shook the Wii remote. The ringing of the doorbell sounded; Prussia lightly kicked the nation in front of him, "Go get it."

This time, Prussia received a glare from the Indian before he went to go answer the door. As he walked through the house, India was mimicking the ex-nation with a poor German accent, "Look at me, I'm the awesome Prussia! Can't even keep my own land!" he let out a forced laugh, "Kesesese~"

The Indian flung open the door to see a tall woman wearing her blonde hair in a neat bun, looking impatient. She was wearing a jacket with a badge pinned onto the front. He dropped the impersonation immediately, quickly straightening his posture. His mind searched for what little German he had picked up from Prussia; he couldn't remember anything. The Indian just stood there, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, feeling awkward.

Finally, the woman stepped forward, sticking out her hand, "Guten Tag."

"Um…" India stared at the extended hand before limply shaking it. What did that mean again? What does he say?! The woman had continued rambling off in the German language. He lifted his index finger in his way of telling the woman to wait one moment in which she obliged to promptly, noticing his look of confusion crossing the Indian's features. He turned away from her and shouted, in the International Language, "Prussia! There's a woman who only speaks German at the door!"

"Is she a cop?!"

"Er… she has a badge?" India's eyes darted from the woman's jacket to Prussia who was advancing towards him. The ex-nation's eyes widened in reply to this as he shoved his friend aside, switching to German, "_Hello, how are you?" _he blinked, not recognizing her at all, "_Who are you?!"_

_"Agent Claudia Richter; I presume you're Prussia?" _she asked the albino. India whispered to Prussia, "What'd she say?"

Prussia elbowed him in his way of telling the nation to be quiet, _"Agent?" _he arched an eyebrow at the German, _"What?" _

Claudia looked from her left to right before suggesting, _"We should take this inside."_

_"Hey, wait a second, this is my house. Not yours. You can't-" _the blonde managed to move passed them, and slam the door shut. Prussia crossed his arms, glowering, _"Get out."_

"Wait, Prussia, can she speak English?" India was obviously bewildered by what had happened.

"Yeah, yeah, give me a minute; this woman is batshit crazy," Prussia shrugged, switching to German again.

_"I can't leave. My boss has instructed me to pick you up and take you back to the base."_

_"And you just forced yourself into my home, because…?" _

_"Anyone could hear the information that I was about to tell you, and that needs to be kept top secret." _Claudia replied, smoothly.

_"….I don't follow."_

_"You are needed to save the world, basically." _

_"Whoa, whoa, that escalated quickly!" _Prussia gave her an incredulous look. When her serious mien didn't break, he realized that she was dead serious, and she did not look happy about it. He turned to India who gave up on them and was fiddling with his phone, "India, I get to save the world! This chick's a secret agent or spy or whatever."

"Prussia, that isn't funny." India frowned, "you shouldn't joke about things like that."

"I'm serious!"

India blinked, "I won't believe it until I hear it out of her mouth."

"….Fine." Prussia's attention went back to the woman, _"Do you speak English?"_

She nodded in reply, switching from German to English, "Yes, I do."

"Good, because this is India, and he doesn't know a shit about German and basically needs to join in on this conversation, and doesn't believe that I'm going to save the world."

Claudia sighed, shaking her head before turning to India, "He's going to stop the villain…"

India's jaw dropped then closed, "No, this is not happening." This was going to be like living his worst nightmare that had taken place back when he had first met the ex-nation. He never thought it would actually come true. "You said villain… you know more information on him, don't you?"

"What do you mean?" Claudia stared.

"This idiot convinced me to leave early, because he had an emergency!" India replied, shooting a glare at the albino, "I don't know anything."

"West didn't tell me much either." Prussia shrugged.

"Neither of you know anything?"

"Nah, do you?" the ex-nation asked, nonchalant.

Claudia tried to keep composure, for her anger was boiling inside of her; she knew that this wouldn't be easy, but surely, it should be expected for the albino to be informed on things that were taking place amongst his own kind. She replied, curtly, "Yes, I do."

"Mind filling us in?" Prussia plopped down on his couch, smirking at her.

"Other than all we know about this fiend is that his weapon of choice are bombs shot directly at the people like you?" Claudia replied.

"I didn't know that…"

"I did!" India remarked, looking proud of himself. He shot a glare at Prussia, "I bet I would've known more if I stayed for the whole meeting! Romano and France didn't get a good look at the man, so we have no clue on his looks."

Claudia nodded, checking her watch, "We need to head out."

"I want to come with you guys!" India was already pulling his shoes on.

"Sure!" Prussia answered before Claudia could react; the albino gave the agent a smug expression. She rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed by the Germanic ex-nation.

"….Where are we going?" India asked after a beat of silence, realizing that he had no clue on what she meant by 'we need to head out.'

"We're going back to Agent Chick's base."

She cleared her throat, catching their attention, "It's Agent Richter. Not… Agent Chick…" she winced at the nickname.

"Whatever!" he waved a dismissive hand at her, "So what, are we driving there?"

"….Sure."

**XxX**

The trio was walking down another block with Prussia complaining about his feet when Claudia went to a halt in front of a building. India frowned, "Why are we here?"

"This is where one of the entrances is hidden." she quietly said, gesturing for them to follow her inside. The two personifications exchanged a confused look before entering the building. She lead them to an elevator and pressed on the wall that was right above the 'up' button; The elevator doors slid open, and they entered.

"Invisible button?" Prussia leaned against the wall in the elevator.

"Yes."

"Cool."

"So, the base is directly underneath this building?" India scratched the back of his neck.

"Yes."

India gave an exaggerated nod, "Alrighty then."

Claudia felt a buzz in her pocket, pulled a cell phone out, and held it to her ear, "Hallo?"

Prussia noticed her lax expression grow serious, and was immediately in her face before she even hung up, "Whoa, what happened? Hey, Agent Chick!" she tried to push him away, but lacked the arm strength to do so.

She pocketed her phone and demanded, "What the hell is your problem?!"

"What's yours?!" Prussia challenged, crossing his arms.

"Listen here, Prussia." she jabbed a finger at his chest, "I don't know who you think you are, but as of this week, the world is being threatened by some lunatic. I need for you to stay out of my face when I'm receiving missions and… you know what? Just stay out of my way."

Prussia sent her a menacing glare, "You said you and your stupid agency needed me, and here I am ready to work! I can always quit, you know!"

"That'd probably be best for everyone." India added, unhelpfully.

"You are not quitting!" she shouted, frustrated. "I'd lose my job!"

"And I care, because…?"

"Man, how far underground is this base?" India frowned, noticing the elevator still hand't stopped.

"Do you want the world to perish?!"

"Maybe."

"Fine, I should inform you that your brother is currently being attacked!" she shot back at him.

"What." Prussia narrowed his eyes at her.

"Exactly! Now we need to get back up to the main level!" she slammed at the 'up' button.

**A/N: **

**Well, that's one way to end it on a not-that-big cliffhanger. **

**India's coming along just because he can.**

**And Prussia is being an ass.**

**Tell me what you think in a review!**

**Thanks so much for reading and to everyone who has reviewed, fav'd and followed this fic!**


End file.
